Scourge
by Heavenly Princess
Summary: The four monarchs fall mysteriously ill, can Peter's fiancee help them in time? PeterOC
1. Lucy Falls Ill

**I know I really shouldn't be starting another one before the first is done, but this just would not stop circling in my brain! So here we are...I actually have it all typed, so I'll be posting regularly! Uh, I don't own Narnia, if I did I'd live there instead of Oklahoma which is flooded right now. Thanks to my beta SakuraMitsukai! anyway...enjoy and please be tactful when reviewing. As always if you hate it tell me WHY...and I'll try to fix it. I put a lot of time and effort into it so I'd appreciate it if you didn't flame. Thank you and have a good day.**

It started out with a scream. A blood curdling scream that pulled three of the four Pevensies siblings from their sleep. Each of them dashed into the hall surveying the rest and finally reaching the conclusion that Lucy was the one screaming. The screams continued pulling Peter's fiancée, Lady Zoey of Lancewood her long chocolate brown curls sticking in every direction, into the hall as the rest rushed to Lucy's chamber.

"Lucy what is it?" Susan asked sleepily.

"My stomach hurts!" The 13-year-old Queen whimpered.

"What kind of hurt?" Zoey asked rubbing her deep blue eyes free from sleep.

"Stabbing, like someone's trying to-" She was cut off by another scream. Zoey and Susan looked at each other before ushering the boys outside.

"Wha-she's our sister too!" Edmund protested grumpily.

"This is a feminine issue." Susan explained.

"Oh…come on Ed." Peter said realizing, if only slightly what his sister meant.

"What are you doing?" Edmund asked. Peter gave him a very pointed look. "Ugh, I didn't need to know that!"

Inside Lucy's chamber's, Susan and Zoey sat on either side of the bed, thinking that Lucy was just transitioning into womanhood.

"It happens to everyone." Susan said gently.

"How do I know?"

"You'll know…" Zoey smiled.

"Can anything help w…with this pain?" Lucy asked biting back a scream.

"I'll get you something to kill the pain." Susan said going down to the cellar while Zoey stayed cradling Lucy's head in her lap. Susan returned with a goblet and held it out to her sister, who quickly downed the herb laced wine. The youngest Queen drifted off to sleep as Susan and Zoey crept out into the hall.

"Did you see anything?" Zoey asked once they were away from the door.

"No, but it'll come within the next few days, I'm sure."

"True…"

"We'd best get the back to sleep." Susan yawned.

"First, let's tell the boys she'll be all right."

"If we must…"

"Never mind, I'll tell them you go to bed." Zoey chuckled going to Peter's study.

"Is she all right?" Edmund asked from the chair he sat in.

"She'll be fine."

"All right then, I'm going back to bed."

"Goodnight Ed."

He waved his hand in a silent goodbye.

"Peter?" Zoey asked. "Are you all right?"

Peter turned to face her.

"I used to have all the answers." He chuckled bitterly. Zoey walked to her fiancée and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Peter, I know that Lucy is your favorite sister…" She began. He gave her an offended glance. "Don't pretend it's not true, but please understand that as she grows, there will be things that you won't be able to answer for her. Things that only another woman will be able to answer."

"Like what?" He scoffed.

"Like matters of the heart, things that need a nurturing spirit. You are a warrior, not a mother hen…and that's a good thing."

"Yeah, still hard to believe my baby sister is growing up."

"Come on, let's get to bed, you still have a country to run."

"That's not making me feel any better." He said dryly.

"My apologies that life doesn't always give you warm fuzzy feelings, Your Majesty."

"Whoa…'Your Majesty'?"

Zoey opened her mouth to say something, but she just sighed and closed it again. "Good night Peter." She said taking her leave. She padded through the hall, silently wishing he'd come after her, but it didn't happen. That single action of passivity pained her more than she would let on to anyone. She sighed, latching the door, and going to bed with a heavy heart.

The next morning dawned sunny and warm. A visit to Lucy proved that she wasn't feeling well, but at least the severity of the stomach pains had lessened so that she could eat with her family without screaming in pain every 5 minutes. She would wince and breathe slowly for a few moments waiting for them to pass before resuming. Peter remained inexplicably moody, so all ventured to avoid him. Susan and Edmund went about their daily routine, Lucy was sent to bed to rest and Zoey took a break from planning her upcoming wedding to read in the library. She was happily engulfed in the pages of a book when a door opening jarred her back to reality.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Oh, I didn't know anyone was here." Peter said.

"Would you like me to leave?"

"No…by the way…I'm sorry for last night."

"You're forgiven. Are you really that upset about her growing up?"

"More afraid of not being needed." He said slumping on the arm of a chair.

"Maybe she won't need you in the sense that you're used to, but you are still very much needed." Zoey offered.

"Yes, I realized that when I couldn't sleep last night."

"Is that why you've been moody all day?"

"Moody? My lady you wound me."

"Oh, dear me…" Zoey laughed. "Would a kiss make you feel any better?"

"I do believe it would."

Zoey stepped closer draping her arms over his shoulders as his arms circled her waist holding her close to him as their lips met.

"Your stomach is gurgling." He said his voice muffled by the material of her dress.

"I suppose it is time for lunch."

"Lady Zoey of Lancewood, May I have the honor of being your escort downstairs?" He said overdramatically bowing and offering his arm.

"Of course good sir." She curtseyed "But can we check on Lucy first?"

"As if I would object to ensuring her health."

"Off we go then."

They walked arm-in-arm to Lucy's chambers.

"How are you feeling?" Zoey asked greeting her with a smile.

"All right I suppose." She said looking at her hands. "I have a question Zoey."

"What is it?" Zoey asked sitting on the bed.

"What you and Susan told me last night…are-is it normal to lose feeling in your legs?"

"No dear why? Has that happened to you?"

Lucy nodded. Zoey quickly pulled back the blankets to look. Lucy's feet were a nasty purple color, as if someone had cut off the circulation. Zoey gasped in fearful shock before running to the hallway where she'd asked Peter to wait.

"Ready?" He asked before seeing her worried expression. "What is it?"

"Get the cordial, quickly!"

Peter didn't hesitate but ran to the cellar to find Lucy's magic cordial. He knew that if anyone of them had requested it, that the situation must be dire, as he'd said that it was only to be used in extreme emergency. Zoey was anxiously pacing when he returned with the cordial, Susan and Edmund.

"What is it?" Susan asked.

"It's not what we thought. I've never seen anything like it." Zoey answered as the four of them rushed inside. Edmund, having the steadiest hand at that moment, was elected to give his sister a drop of the precious liquid. As the drop touched Lucy's tongue, she sputtered producing reddish phlegm that landed on Edmund's wrist since it was close to her mouth.

"Ew." Zoey and Susan said in unison. Edmund looked at his wrist distastefully.

"Sorry." Lucy apologized.

"It's all right." He said wiping it off with a handkerchief.

"How do we know that it worked?" Peter asked.

"Has it ever not worked?"

"No…but…"

"Try standing up Lu."

Lucy slid her legs off the side of the bed, stood for a split second before collapsing in a heap.

"Lucy!" Susan exclaimed helping her sister back into her bed.

"I can't feel my legs!" Lucy cried.

"At all?" Zoey asked. Terrified, Lucy shook her head no. Peter moved to sit beside her, cradling her as best he could.

"Why didn't it work?" Susan pondered.

"Maybe because it's not an injury?" Edmund said absent-mindedly scratching at his wrist.

"Why would that make any difference?" Zoey asked.

"Father Christmas said it would cure any injury, not that it would heal anything."

"So it's hopeless?" Lucy asked.

"Not hopeless…but we may just have to let it, whatever 'it' is, run it's course." Susan said as Zoey's stomach protested its emptiness.

"Sorry…" she blushed. They all decided to eat together with Lucy since she couldn't leave her bed. Soon after lunch she fell asleep so the rest of them quietly left. Susan was determined to find out what was making her sister sick.

"Su, we don't even know what it is, let alone what's causing it." Peter said being the voice of reason.

"We may not, but I will not sit idly by and watch it happen. Nothing short of an attack on Cair Paravel itself is going to stop me!" She said with a rare fierceness. After searching all day, they gave up to eat dinner. Peter went in to check on Lucy and found that she was crying softly.

"Lu?" he asked.

"Peter…I'm scared."

"Me too." He said holding her.

"You? You're fearless." Lucy said tears still winding their way down her cheeks.

"No I'm not…when I found out that Aslan wanted us to rule, I was terrified."

"Really?"

Peter nodded. Soon Lucy fell asleep, so Peter set her down as gently as possible.

"How is she?" Zoey asked seeing him step into the hall.

"She's scared."

"Understandable, how are you?"

"I don't even know to tell you the truth."

"We're looking for some way to cure it." She said trying to help.

"But will you find it before it's too late?" He asked bitterly.

"I don't know…but we're not just going to sit by and watch it happen."

"Don't you think I know that?"

"Then what good is it going to do moping around?" Zoey asked.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me…" She said folding her arms.

"I'm supposed to protect them! Not let my baby sister die!"

"Oh so everything is about you now?" Zoey said.

"What? No…I'm the king…I'm supposed to look out for my people!"

"You all are! It's not your burden alone to carry! That's why Aslan made all four of you rulers!"

"If Lucy dies…"

"If Lucy dies it will be a tragedy, yes…will it be the end of Narnia? No."

"Zoey, I-"

"What Peter?" She asked growing impatient with his attitude.

"I'm scared…I don't want to lose her."

"We're all scared. But why don't you try to rest and see if you feel any better?" She sighed.

"Yes mum." Peter teased.

"Hush." She said cracking a grin. Zoey finally convinced him to get some sleep, which did in fact put him in a better mood…that is until Edmund told him that Lucy had a fever as well as being unconscious.

"Move her to the infirmary." Susan said quietly.


	2. Edmund Follows Suit

**Okay and here we are with the next installment of "Scourge". To warn you it does have a wee bit of language. I don't own Narnia or the Pevensies, though Lord knows if I did, I would totally be there instead of stuck where I am all summer. Also, I've decided that my update days will be on Sunday since that's when I have the most time. Much thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I'm sorry I can't remember everybody to give an individual shout out! Again, much thanks to my beta reader Sakura Mitsukai who practically begged me to finish writing this. Without further ado, Chapter 2 (hehe that rhymes)**

* * *

Chapter 2: Edmund Follows Suit

Zoey, Susan, Edmund and Peter spent all day with Lucy, trying to coax her back to consciousness. Just as Peter came in to let Edmund get some rest, the younger king hissed in pain.

"Ed, is everything all right?"

"Yeah." Edmund groaned.

"What is it?"

"It's funny, I feel like the witch is stabbing me again."

Peter's face fell as he yelled, "SUSAN!"

Susan, followed by Zoey, rushed into the infirmary to find Edmund writhing on the ground.

"What happened?" Susan asked.

"He says it feels like the Witch stabbing him again."

"Bloody hell another one?" Zoey asked earning her two reproving glances. "Sorry, just sort of slipped out."

"Maybe try the cordial?" Susan suggested.

"But it only made Lucy worse."

"Maybe it was too far along…maybe if we'd caught it sooner it would have worked." Peter suggested. The siblings discussed it for a moment while Edmund continued to have stabbing pains in his stomach. Zoey helped him into a nearby bed as Susan ran down to get the cordial. As she poured a drop into his mouth, he sputtered and coughed up the reddish phlegm, much the same as Lucy had.

"Oh, Edmund that is positively disgusting!" Susan exclaimed removing the traces from her collarbone.

"Now you know what it feels like." He said cheekily.

"Lucy did that too didn't she?" Zoey pondered.

"Are you thinking about something?" Peter asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well obviously…I was just wondering if it had any connection."

"It's probably because you cough and sputter when someone pours it down your throat." Edmund said having it happen twice since they'd been in Narnia.

"Well you seem to be doing fine." Peter noted.

"Yeah, but my right foot is falling asleep."

Once they looked to make sure that nothing was cutting off the circulation before Peter remarked.

"So the cordial must accelerate it, whatever 'it' is."

"Zoey, would you take this back to the cellar?" Susan asked handing her the diamond flask. Zoey took it back to its place and was coming back when she noticed a vial lying on the ground. Picking it up, she looked at the remnants of a blue liquid and a label that read "The Scourge of Rhadaghast" in bold letters. She was still examining it when she entered the infirmary.

"What's that you've got there?" Susan asked.

"I'm not sure, I found it on the floor." Zoey said handing her the vial.

"'The Scourge of Rhadaghast'?"

"Strange thing to find." Peter said coming over.

"Do you suppose it could be what's going around?" Zoey asked.

"It can't hurt to look into it."

"Ed, would you like some lunch before we go?" Susan asked.

"Why? If I'm going to end up like Lu, then what's the point?" He asked bitterly.

"So that you don't starve?" Zoey said realizing how weak the argument sounded.

"Yeah…"

"If you want us, just send for us then." Peter said turning to leave. They went upstairs to the royal library and found the medical texts from ancient Narnia.

"The entries are all scattered about!" Zoey exclaimed.

"They most likely were entered as they happened." Peter said.

"Well then, why don't we each take a book and search for it?" Susan suggested.

After hours of scanning through medical texts, a faun entered.

"Your Majesties, your brother is calling for you."

"Thank you, good sir." Susan said rising to her feet.

"Should we all go?" Zoey asked.

"We can check on Edmund and Lucy then eat…so let's all go." Peter said. Zoey inexplicably picked up the book she had just started as they left the library. Unknown to them, the faun reentered the library after they'd left. He took all the books on the medical history of Narnia and pitched them into the fire.

Meanwhile, the two oldest Pevensies along with Zoey paid a visit to Edmund.

"And you're sure that you didn't send for us?" Peter asked for the millionth time.

"I may not have any feeling below my waist, but my memory is still intact.

"The faun said you called." Zoey said thoughtfully.

"I haven't even seen a faun today!" Edmund said grumpily, since he was getting tired and their questioning was making him more tired.

"Well since we're here, do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Her fever's risen." Susan said. "I'll just put something cool on her forehead."

"We'll be back later to check on you." Peter said turning to leave.

After dinner, they went to check on Edmund and Lucy only to find that both siblings were now unconscious.

"He's got a fever and Lucy's isn't any better." Susan said.

"Should we just stay here?" Zoey suggested.

"Yeah, I'll go up and get some more of the books." Peter said.

"I've already got one, so you just need ones for yourself and Susan."

"All right" Peter said tiredly going upstairs. The fact that his family was slowly falling to this "Scourge of Rhadaghast" was wearing on him heavily. He was less than pleased when he reached the library and saw that the fire was blazing while none of the books were to be found.

"Have either of you moved the medical texts?" He asked angrily.

"No."

"Why?" Susan asked.

"They're gone! Pitched into the fire for all we know!"

"What?" Zoey asked.

"They…are…gone."

"Nobody but us knew that we were looking through them." Susan said.

"The faun!" Zoey exclaimed.

"We don't know that he did anything." Susan said.

"But he saw what we were doing."

"We can't prove it." Peter said sullenly.

"Well there's nothing we can do about it now." Susan said. "I suggest we take watches making sure that if Edmund or Lucy wake up that some one is here…"

"I'll take first watch." Zoey volunteered.

"I'll take second." Peter added.

"And I'll take the last." Susan said. "Zoey, would you like us to sleep in here?"

"If you wouldn't mind."

"All right, we'll be right over here." Peter said crawling onto one of the beds nearby.

"Good night." Zoey said. After sometime, she realized that her watch was almost over. She stretched and woke Peter for the second watch.

"Peter…wake up love." She whispered.

"Hmmm?" He asked groggily.

"Peter, your watch." Zoey said kissing him gently.

"Eh, what's that?" He said waking up.

"It's your watch." She smiled.

"Oh…any excitement?" He chuckled.

"They haven't improved any." She said.

"All right, good night love."

"Good night Peter."

Outside the palace walls the faun walked as quietly as one can with hooves to a predetermined meeting spot.

"How fares my plan?" A gruff voice asked.

"My liege, it has gone dreadfully awry." The faun said.

"How so, insolent fool?"

"Instead of infecting the Lady of Lancewood, the royal family has taken ill."

"The royal family?"

"Yes my liege, so far the youngest two have shown signs, but the eldest Queen is infected."

"You know this how, faun?"

"She bears the mark." The faun said.

"You were supposed to give it to the Lady of Lancewood, not bring down the monarchy!" The stranger growled taking the faun by the throat.

"My liege, would it not be satisfactory for your plans if her fiancé were killed?"

"And what if she discovers the cure?"

"She shall not my liege, I tossed the texts into the fire."

"Fool that is bound to raise suspicion!"

"Please my liege, forgive me!"

"I should take your life for this!" The stranger said dropping the faun and pulling a sword from his dark cloak.

"Please, my lord, spare me!"

"Silence!" The stranger said plunging his sword into the faun. When the faun gave an anguished cry, Peter ran to the window to see what was causing the racket. He saw the faun twitching by the wall and ran out to see what had happened. The action of him opening the door woke Zoey who was just about to drift off. She bolted upright, threw on a cloak and followed Peter out into the night.

"What happened?" She asked reaching him.

"Stabbed…" Peter said looking at the now dead body.

"Then shouldn't we get inside to prevent ourselves from becoming the next victims?" Zoey asked.

"Help me carry him in." Peter said taking his cloak off and laying the faun in it. They were just inside the courtyard when they heard a cry from the castle.

"Susan…" Zoey gasped.


	3. And So It Continues

**Hello, here we are again with another update. I still do not own Narnia...though I'm hoping to find the actors when I go to London next summer. Much thanks to everyone who has added this story to their alert lists, it makes me happy. Please tell me what you think, I am open to CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, meaning tell me what I'm doing wrong don't just say that you hated it. Also I'd appreciate it if, for those of you who do hate it, you'd be polite at the very least. Thank you all and have a wonderful time reading.**

Peter and Zoey laid the body of the faun just inside the gate before rushing up to the infirmary. As Peter and Zoey rushed to her they noticed that Susan was holding her stomach and biting back cries of sheer agony.

"Is there anything we can do?" Peter asked.

"Find something to ease the pain?" Susan asked through clenched teeth.

"I'll see what I can find." Zoey said getting a concoction of herbs. She gave it to Susan and went back to searching for what "The Scourge of Rhadaghast" was. She settled into a chair and read through the book she had. She was skimming through the pages when she found an entry titled "The Scourge of Rhadaghast."

"Thank Aslan!" She sighed as she continued to read.

_"The Scourge of Rhadaghast:_

_A sickness that suddenly afflicts its victims with stabbing pains in the stomach, followed by loss of feeling starting in the feet and working its way up until the victim is taken by unconsciousness accompanied by fever. Most frequently it is found in the regions of Calormen. Please see Calormene Medical Text Book 4, Page 38 for full description."_

"It's a Calormene disease?" Zoey pondered quietly before announcing, "I'll be right back." She went to the library and found the corresponding entry in the Calormene Medical Text.

_"It is transferred when the phlegm from the victim comes in contact with skin. Characterized by a red splotch on the back of the neck within minutes…" _Zoey's eyes grew wide when she read that and understandably ran at breakneck speed to the Pevensie clan.

"I found out how it's transferred!" She panted.

"How?" Peter asked sitting beside Susan's sleeping form.

"The phlegm…you didn't get any on you did you?"

"She's coughed it all into a handkerchief."

"Oh…good…not that she has it but that you don't." Zoey said.

"Good to know what causes it." He said turning around.

"Peter, NO!" Zoey shrieked as he set his hand down on Susan's handkerchief that was tinged with phlegm.

"Well isn't that just bloody lovely." He nearly growled.

"Wait a moment, we'll see if the mark appears."

"The mark?"

"It says here that this particular disease is characterized by a red blotch on the neck that appears within minutes." Zoey said walking over to Lucy and Edmund. She checked them for the mark, and saw it.

"How are they?" Peter asked.

"They both have high fevers."

"How long does it take for the other symptoms to appear?"

Zoey looked through the entry before telling him, "Approximately 12 hours, though it may vary from case to case."

Peter nodded.

"Let me look at you." She said looking at the back of his neck. Sure enough a red blotch had appeared.

"Well, how does it look?" He asked.

"It's there…" Zoey said quietly.

"Great, this is what I have to look forward to."

"And we know that the cordial doesn't work."

"Yeah…" He sighed. He looked at her for a moment, "Come on let's take a walk on the beach."

"What?"

"There's nothing we can do to help anyways, so we might as well enjoy the time we've got." He said taking her hand.

"You're insane, did you know that?" Zoey said following him.

"Susan has mentioned that from time to time."

The two ventured outside down to the beach, simply enjoying each other's company. They were seated on the sand, Peter leaning against a rock with Zoey in his arms, listening to the waves crash on the shore.

"I love you." Zoey sighed happily.

"I love you too." He said gently kissing the top of her head. "How is the planning coming along?"

"All right, it's slow going. Who knew something so simple had so much to go into it."

"You'll get it done on time."

"Yeah, if…" She said stopping short.

"If what?"

"If you make it through this alive."

"Don't worry, I will."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I fought the Witch and her followers and came out all right." He smiled.

"This is different."

"Zoey, don't worry, it won't help in the end."

"I hate it when you use my own advice against me."

Peter let out a deep gut felt laugh.

"I haven't heard you laugh like that in quite some time." Zoey observed.

"I know…sorry I've been so on edge lately."

"It's all right…that's what comes of being a 19 year-old High King."

"That…and there's been talk of giants uprising in the North."

"Oh...it'll be fine."

"I hope so."

"You're just a natural worrier aren't you?" Zoey teased.

"Not generally."

"We should go check on Susan."

"Yeah…"

"Come on." She said standing up. She started to walk away when she felt a tug on her wrist. Turning to see what was holding her up, she suddenly found herself face to face with Peter.

"What the-" Peter kissing her cut her off. At first she resisted out of shock, but she finally melted into it.

"I don't think I tell you often enough how much I love you." He said producing a silver heart shaped locket.

"What's this?" She asked as he slipped the delicate chain around her neck.

"I was going to save it for your wedding present, but I couldn't wait so I'm giving it to you now."

"Thank you…it means a lot."

"There's more," He said holding it up to the moonlight.

"To Zoey, all my love forever, Peter" She read as the moon picked the thin swirls of writing.

"And now we can go inside."

Entrance into the infirmary showed that Susan was awake, though it seemed that she had moved into the numb phase. With nothing to do but sit and wait, Zoey sat in a nearby chair falling asleep soon afterward. Upon waking the next morning, she found that Susan was now in the same state as her two younger siblings. Zoey decided to go back to reading in an attempt to find the cure. She had just finished reading what it consisted of when Peter began to have the stabbing pains. Zoey had been expecting this, so she gave him the same herb and wine concoction to at least numb the pain.

"Any idea of how to cure it?" He asked grimacing.

"Not yet, it's a Calormene Journal, they are loquacious in their writing as they are in their storytelling."

Peter tried to chuckle, though it came out as more of a choked moan.

"Easy…" Zoey said gently, knowing that he wouldn't stay still unless forced. Soon he was sleeping lightly while she went back to reading, only this time she found the cure. A rare flower, called Cellis, grew in the fork of Mt. Pire. She went down to the cellar to see if they had any stored with the other herbs, and fortunately she found the only one. Zoey was on her way back when she saw a dark figure approaching in the dark corridor. Determined to be hospitable, she nodded as she passed. She didn't know what compelled her to turn around, but as she did she saw a sword hurtling toward her. She yelped and dodged out of the way just in time. The blade sliced through the shoulder of her dress piercing her arm as well. Zoey cried out as her attacker grabbed her arm, twisted it behind her, and pushed her knees out from under her. She yelped again as she felt her shoulder rip from its socket while she watched helplessly as her attacker snatched the flower.

"Lady Zoey?" Mr. Tumnus asked coming out to the hall. The figure made one last stab with his sword, which slid along Zoey's side before he fled.

"Tumnus, thank Aslan you came when you did." Zoey gasped standing to her feet.

"Who was that?"

"I don't know…but do you know if we have any more of the Cellis flower anywhere."

"Nay my lady, its uses are few and dangers many."

"What do you mean?"

"It's deadly if ingested."

"But it's the cure for the Scourge of Rhadaghast." She said as Tumnus helped her into the infirmary where Peter had woken up.

"Zoey!" He gasped leaping up to help her.

"I'm all right." She said as she was made to sit down.

"Which is why there's blood running down your arm."

"There are more important things to worry about."

"Your majesty, this needs to be bandaged." Tumnus said looking at the gushing wound on her side. Peter and Tumnus talked about how they could wrap it while still maintaining her dignity. As they discussed this, Zoey became light headed from loss of blood.

"Gentlemen," She said. "May I remind you that I am in fact wearing a corset?"

"It's still highly inappropriate." Peter protested.

"It's either that or your fiancée is going to die from blood loss!" Zoey snapped. There were times that decorum had to be broken for the safety of those involved.

"Can you get the laces Tumnus?" Peter asked, visibly shaken by what Zoey had just said.

"Aye Sire." Tumnus said loosening the laces of Zoey's dress. When they tried to get the right sleeve off, she let out a cry.

"What? What is it?" Peter asked frantically.

"My shoulder…" She winced as he moved it again.

"It could be dislocated." Tumnus suggested. Peter popped in back into place with a sickening crunch as Zoey slipped blissfully into unconsciousness.


	4. To The Mountain

**So here we are with chapter 4. Once more thanks to my reviewer and to my beta reader whom I forgot to thank in the last chapter (whoops). I don't own Narnia...if I did I would not be here typing this...so yeah. Reviews make me happy...so if you would so kindly review (nicely please) I would appreciate it. Farewell!**

When Zoey woke, she felt arms around her. She shifted slightly waking Peter in the process.

"Hello." He mumbled sleepily.

"How are you feeling?" Zoey asked.

"Numb." He chuckled, before coughing. Zoey rolled away, wincing when she landed on the floor.

"Are you all right?" He smirked.

"I'm just trying to avoid being the next victim." She smiled getting up and sitting on the bed. "I found the cure."

"Oh really?"

"Only thing is someone doesn't want me to have it."

"What makes you say that?" Peter asked.

"That's how this happened." She replied pointing to her bandaged side.

"Oh."

"They stole it…and I'm pretty sure they were trying to kill me."

Peter stared at her slack jawed.

"I'm going to Mt. Pire"

"Why?" Peter asked.

"Because that's where the Cellis flower grows…and it's the cure."

"Zoey, you can't, it's too dangerous."

"I'm not giving you up with out a fight!"

"Send someone else."

"No one else knows the urgency of the situation."

"And if you get into trouble, you're fighting skills are not the best."

"So, I'll take someone with me who can fight. Peter, I will not sit idly by and let you go!" Zoey said close to tears. Peter was about to argue when his eyes rolled back in his skull as he fell from consciousness.

"Peter?" Zoey asked placing a hand on his forehead. The last phase of the scourge had set in. Zoey rose to her feet and went out to find someone.

After speaking with Oreius, she went to the armory to grab her weapons and specially designed armor. When she returned, she found the Unicorn escorting her. Shadavar was one of the top ranking soldiers in the Narnian army and was only too happy to accompany her. Zoey mounted her own horse since a true Narnian would never dream of riding a unicorn, unless one was asked and only then in dire circumstances in battle.

"My thanks to you good Unicorn." Zoey nodded.

"It is an honor my lady." Shadavar said tossing his mane.

They made the journey in two days to Mt. Pire, which was positioned on the border of Archenland and Narnia by riding hard and long from sunup to sundown. When they reached the forked mountain, Zoey decided that they would make camp and she would journey up alone since Shadavar couldn't easily climb the mountain having no hands with which to do so. However, once morning came she was less sure about her ability to complete the task.

Flashback

_1__0-year-old Zoey was perched high in the tree, despite her governess' warning to stay on the lower branches. She was ecstatic about being higher than the roof of her family's castle. The wind rustled the leaves around her, lifting a few stray wisps of hair._

_"Zoey Elizabeth, it's time for your lesson!" _

_Zoey rolled her eyes and started making her way down. Unfortunately, no more than a few branches down, she lost her footing and fell the remaining 20 feet to the ground. When she landed, her left radial bone had snapped and split through the skin. The medicine available to the Lone Islands was rudimentary at best, so the fact that she lived and only bore a scar was no small miracle._

End Flashback

Zoey rubbed the scar on her arm absently. Ever since the day she'd fallen, she'd had a dreadful fear of heights. In fact, when Peter had taken her to the battlements of Cair Paravel to propose, she'd left bruises on his arm from grasping it so tightly.

"Lady Zoey?" Shadavar asked, snapping her attention to the present.

"Hm?"

"Are you ready to go?"

"Aye" She said starting up the mountain's mighty face. She hadn't gotten very far, when she froze out of fear. Too scared to move forward and likewise too scared to go back down, she stayed glued to the spot.

"Daughter, are you all right?" A voice asked.

"No sir, I can't move." She said very honestly having her eyes shut tightly.

"Are you injured?"

"No sir, just impossibly scared." She answered opening her eyes to see the figure before her. When she saw who it was, she gasped. "Aslan."

"Daughter of Eve, you must continue Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy are in need of the cure." The Golden Lion said gently rebuking her.

"I can't!"

"Oh but you can. Do not let the fear of the past dictate your future."

"Aslan, couldn't you just heal them?"

"I can, but this journey is about much more than that."

"It is?"

"Take hold of my mane, I will lead you to the top."

Zoey did as he requested and followed him to the fork of the mountain. Then, he disappeared as she looked around for the flower. She was becoming desperate when, in a crevice hidden from the wind and snow, she found it. She quickly plucked it, put it in the satchel she carried and started back down. When she reached the base, she was greeted with a terrible sight. Shadavar lay dead and her horse was nowhere to be found. Zoey knew that she should give Shadavar a proper burial, but could not in good conscious sacrifice the living for the dead. Sighing heavily, she started back to Cair Paravel on foot. After a few days of journeying, she stumbled upon a cottage. Wearily, she knocked on the door. When it opened, she saw the last person in Narnia she wanted to see. Fahrn was an ex lover and a man who would not take no for an answer.

"Zoey, how good to see you!" He greeted her with a kiss on both cheeks.

"Fahrn."

"Please, come in."

"Thank you, only for a moment though." She said realizing that it would be foolish indeed to knock on a door only to say that she didn't need anything after finding out the owner.

"And how is palace life these days?" he asked.

"It's fine, thank you." Zoey replied coldly.

"Where is your fiancé?"

"He's at Cair Paravel."

"Oh? He's not with you…what a pity."

"Why is it a pity?" Zoey asked hoping that the monarchs were still alive.

"You haven't heard the rumors, I'm sure."

"What rumors?"

"I shouldn't be saying this, but apparently the High King has a lover on the side." Fahrn said with a false edge of remorse.

"No…it can't be."

"I'm afraid it's true."

"No…" Zoey said tears stinging at the backs of her eyes.

"Didn't I tell you he didn't love you?" Fahrn whispered moving behind her. "I told you he'd hurt you in the end."

Zoey's mind reeled, flashing to a night a month before when they'd had an argument.

_"This was the only thing of my mother's!" Zoey yelled indicating to the now ruined silk gown she wore. She only wore it on special occasions and her fiancé's birthday was indeed just that. However, in a dare from Edmund, Peter had tossed a bucket of water out the window so that it landed on her. They had originally just wanted to rile her a little, not cause a full-blown verbal attack._

_"I'm sorry Zoey, I didn't know!" Peter said trying to defend himself._

_"Sorry is not going to replace it!"_

_"I don't know what else I can do…it was a childish thing of me to do, but what has happened has happened. I can't take it back."_

_"It's not just the dress…it's the fact that it was the only thing left of my mother's belongings!" She said sinking to the floor sobbing like a lunatic. Peter didn't know what to do, so he walked out leaving her alone.  
_

Zoey clasped a hand over her mouth to stifle the sobs ripping through her chest.

"Rumor also has it that their majesties are dead because you failed to save them." Fahrn whispered continuing to spout lies.

"No!" She cried.

"Yes Zoey, but think of it…you are to rule. Think of how much better Narnia could be if we ruled it together." He said. His plan had been to originally kill her in order to prevent her marriage to the High King; however when the faun botched it up by putting the liquid into Queen Lucy's goblet, he realized that it would be better to take the competition out of the picture in order to win her back. Now as Zoey realized this, she was filled with indignation.

"You filthy vile snake!" She hissed.

"You know I speak the truth." He said keeping with appearances.

"Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth." She said standing to leave. Fahrn grabbed her by the wrist forcing her to slam into his chest.

"LET…ME…GO!"

"No, consider this Zoey, if you leave I will hunt you down and kill you." Fahrn sneered.

"What is this? If you can't have me no one can?"

"You always did catch on fast."

"And you never learned to accept defeat." Zoey said wriggling to get free. She managed to pull the small dagger from her belt just as he landed a powerful right hook to her left cheekbone. The force of the blow sent her to the ground, while Fahrn didn't even hesitate a moment before plunging his sword downward cutting into one of the scars left from when she fell out of the tree. Zoey cried out from the intense pain coursing through her knee as he straddled her. She brought the dagger up to stab at his arm, but he moved causing it to plunge into his heart. His face held an expression of surprise as his life ended. Zoey stood up in shock at the fact that she'd just killed a man. Hesitantly, she pulled the blade from his side, cleaned it off, and jumped on the first horse she saw before riding like the wind for Cair Paravel.


	5. Epilogue

**Hey, so I finally figured out the end, I hope you all like it. Once again, I do not own it, if I did I'd use the money to pay for school next semester. As always please review...and I've found something new...it's the handy dandy little block user button so if you flame me, I will block you so that you can never leave a review or access my profile again...so don't flame I don't like to use the button. Much thanks to my beta!**

CHAPTER 5: Back to Normal

Zoey rode the horse to the barn, but didn't bother to stable it. She took the steps to the palace and then up to the infirmary two at a time. She quickly looked at the Calormene Medical Entry to find out how the flower was used before summoning Mr. Tumnus.

"Mr. Tumnus could you please bring me some hot water?" Zoey asked.

"Of course my lady." He said hurrying off. While he was gone, Zoey set about grinding the flower into a fine powder; she then mixed it with the hot water that Tumnus brought. She dipped 4 strips of cloth into the mixture before laying them on the foreheads of the monarchs.

"How long does it take?" Tumnus asked.

"I don't know, I suppose we wait and see." Zoey replied.

"Can I get you anything My Lady?" He asked seeing her blackened eye.

"If you wouldn't mind, I haven't eaten for 3 days."

"Lady Zoey, of course, right away."

Zoey chuckled at the Faun's mother hen-like ways as she settled in to wait. She hadn't even realized that she was asleep until something startled her awake. She sat up, looked around and saw movement on the far side of the room. Seeing that Lucy was waking up she started to make her way over to the Queen; however, she didn't see the tray of food Tumnus had left for her until her foot caught on it, which sent her sprawling. She fell along with the tray that caused a loud crash followed by girlish giggles.

"You think that's funny, do you?" Zoey asked straightening her skirt as she walked to Lucy's bed. Lucy nodded her agreement as she continued to giggle.

"How are you feeling?" Zoey asked placing a hand on Lucy's now cool forehead.

"Hungry." Lucy croaked.

"Well you have been out for nearly two weeks. I'll see if I can get something cold for you to drink, the others should be coming round soon."

Zoey went down to get something to drink for everyone since she assumed they'd wake up soon and had the cook put on a pot of soup so that they could eat. When she returned with a pitcher of honey and wine she saw that Edmund was awake as well. She smiled as she helped them both sit up.

"Here drink this, it'll loosen up your throat." She said handing them each a goblet filled with wine.

"That's better." Edmund said

"Besides being famished, how are you?"

"Weak…"

"No pain or numbness?"

"No Dr. Zoey." Lucy teased.

Zoey chuckled taking the goblets back to the tray, limping as she did so.

"What happened to your leg and eye?" Edmund asked.

"Pardon?"

"You're limping and you've got a giant bruise on your face."

"Oh, I fell out of a tree when I was 10, and I just tripped." She said, in truth it was from where Fahrn had ripped open a scar below her knee, but he didn't need to know that.

"Oh…"

Zoey had just sat down again when Susan came to. Zoey repeated the process she'd helped Lucy and Edmund with.

"Feeling all right?"

"Mm hm, I am a little bit hungry though." Susan smiled, color returning to her cheeks.

"That seems to be the general consensus." Zoey smiled and for the next half hour she rushed between all three, making sure that they were taken care of. Soon Peter joined the rest of them in the land of the living.

"Drink up." Zoey said setting a goblet in his hands.

"What happened to your eye?" He rasped.

"I tripped." She said trying not to sound suspicious.

"You tripped?"

"I'll tell you later."

"And since I'm sure you're all starving, Tumnus is bringing you soup."

"Soup?" Peter protested.

"Yes soup, none of you have eaten for at least a week and couldn't hold anything solid down."

Susan, Edmund and Lucy all laughed at Peter's reaction.

Later that night, long after everyone else was asleep Zoey and Peter stayed awake.

"So you found the flower huh?"

"I did, I even climbed the mountain." Zoey said proudly.

"You went up Mt. Pire?" Peter gasped in shock.

"Mm hm." She nodded.

"You who is so terrified of heights that you left a bruise on my arm?"

"Yes Peter" She said rolling her eyes.

"I think I still have some of them on my arm." He chuckled.

"You big baby."

"Me? Never."

"Oh we should give Shadavar a descent burial."

"What happened?"

Shadavar was on of the most loyal soldier Peter had known. He was an excellent leader, and to lose him would devastate the army.

"Fahrn killed him I'm sure." Zoey sighed.

"Fahrn is in Narnia?" Peter asked protectively.

"Not anymore, exactly."

"What do you mean by exactly?"

"Well, he was being his usual self and I called him on it…so he gave me the black eye, pinned me down and I stabbed at his arm, but he moved and now he-he's dead." Zoey said bursting into tears in a delayed reaction to her actions.

"Shhh, it's all right…" Peter whispered.

"He was the one that caused this bloody scourge."

"Did he say why?"

"It was one of those 'if he can't have me no one can' things."

"And you're blaming yourself now."

Zoey simply stared straight ahead.

"Zoey, I don't blame you…if you had conspired with him, then yes I would be mad, but you didn't." Peter told her. Zoey snuggled into his arms, relaxing at last at his gentle embrace.

"So you've explained your eye, what happened to your leg?" He asked.

"I told you that I fell out of a tree when I was 10 right?" She asked sitting up a little. Peter nodded as she continued. "Well, there were quite a few cuts on my legs, some of them were pretty bad…as are the scars. But when I was fighting with Fahrn, he cut one open."

"That sounds painful."

"Ever so slightly." She smiled.

"I'm glad you're okay though." He said kissing the top of her head.

"Me too."

"You're glad you're okay."

"I'm glad you're okay." Zoey said looking up at him.

"Ah, we'd best get some sleep." Peter smiled.

"Peter?"

"Yes Zoey?" Peter asked.

"Y-Th-You do still love me, right?"

"Aye." Peter said slightly taken aback by her answer.

"Okay…"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She said quickly.

"Zoey." He replied in a tone that said, "I know you're lying."

"What?"

"Why did you want to know?" He asked sternly.

"Something that Fahrn said…"

"And what did that sorry excuse for a human being say?"

"That you had a lover on the side." She said turning tearful blue eyes up at him.

"I what?" Peter almost yelled.

"SHHHH, you'll wake the others. He said you had a lover on the side."

"I can assure you that I don't. The only lover in my life has always been and always will be you." He said.

"I believe you." She smiled.

"I am now and always faithful to you."

"I know, I was just making sure."

"Good night Zoey."

"Good night Peter." She said falling asleep.

Over the next few months, things started to get back to normal. The four monarchs, slowly regained their strength, the fear of the scourge dissipated as the plans for the upcoming wedding took precedence. Zoey still walked with a limp, and Peter hadn't quite recovered all of his strength, but things were progressing steadily.

Before they knew it, the day of wedding had arrived and nerves were on edge. Zoey and Susan sat off to the side of the main hall hastily putting together last minute preparations.

"I don't know if I can do this!" Zoey gasped as Susan helped Zoey into her dress.

"You'll do fine." Susan said reassuring her.

"You're sure?"

"Absolutely, come on the ceremony is about to start." Susan said putting the finishing touches on the veil. Zoey gulped as music filled the air. Susan went first acting as the maid of honor, followed shortly by Zoey. Oreius was officiating the affair and before Zoey knew it, it was almost over.

"Do you Peter, High King over all the kings of Narnia take Lady Zoey Elizabeth Lancewood to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Oreius asked.

"I do." Peter said with a beaming smile.

"And do you, Lady Zoey Elizabeth Lancewood, take High King Peter to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Zoey repeated.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. Your majesty, you may now kiss your bride."

Peter did just that, he took Zoey in his arms and kissed her with a kiss so passionate, that Narnia had never seen its equal.


End file.
